Pen Pals: Writings from Unknown Witch and Wizard
by Azaelia Silmarwen
Summary: When ten year old, Harry Potter is left at the library by his aunt; he becomes pen pals with a certain eleven year old witch. This is a Co-Authored FanFiction.
1. Letters

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**

**BLURB:** When ten year old, Harry Potter is left at the library by his aunt; he becomes pen pals with a certain eleven year old witch. This is a Co-Authored FanFiction.

**A/N:** This is a co-authored story written by Harrison Lover and Azaelia Silmarwen. This is the first co-authored story that we have tried, written via emails. One thing you should know, either of us have met in person seeing as we both live in different countries.

This story has no real purpose, as such.

**KEY: **  
_Letter's to Hermione from Harry, written by Harrison Lover  
_Letter's written to Harry from Hermione, written by Azaelia Silmarwen

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE LETTERS**

_June 6, 1991_

_Dear Hermione Granger, _

_Hello. How are you? I'm fine. My name is Harry Potter. I live in England but as of right now I am on vacation with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin, Dudley, in New Orleans. I am 10 years old but I will be turning 11 on July 31. _

_Dudley was wanting to go on some tour of a battleship or something I wanted to go as well but my aunt would not let me, she said I'd get claustrophobic... whatever that is, so she dropped me off here at the library so I thought I'd see if I could find a pen-pal. I thought you seemed interesting because you live in England as well and you seem nice. _

_I live with my aunt and uncle. My mum and dad died when I was a year old in a car crash. _

_My uncle works for a drill company and he is on a business vacation, I'm just glad that I can come. I usually get left alone with my crazy neighbour Miss Figg, who is crazy about cats... not that I don't like them, but I can only take so much time looking at photographs of them, if you know what I mean. _

_Oh, my aunt and cousin just walked in looking for me. _

_Write back when you can. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

**-PEN PALS-**

7 June 1991

Dear Harry,

I'm very well, thank you, and I am even better to know that someone is willing to be pen pals with me.

Really? What is it like in New Orland's? I am currently in Australia, with my family, on vacation. It is wonderful over here, though I've only been here a few days. We are currently in Queensland and the weather here has been beautiful. While it is currently the beginning of winter, the sun has been nice and warm and we are yet to experience a rainy day. My family and I are going to see the Big Pineapple, tomorrow. It should be great fun.

It is only me and my mum and dad. Both of them are dentists, which can be quite annoying sometimes, as you can imagine. I am sorry to hear about your parents, but at least you have your aunt and uncle, right? What is your relationship like with them, because I'm not able to tell by your letter, though it seems a little... rocky? Don't answer that if it is too personal.

Hmm, I can see that looking at cat pictures would get boring after a while. Why do you usually get left there? Again, don't answer if you don't want to.

Claustrophobia is the extreme or irrational fear of confined places. One way to find out is to go into a small, dark cupboard, close the door and if you begin to panic about being in there, then you are claustrophobic.

You are the only person to find me interesting. The students at my school don't think so. In fact, I am kind of a loner. What's your life like at school? The students at my school call me a know-it-all, because I am always answering the teacher's questions and getting top marks.

By the way, I'm eleven and I will be turning twelve on the nineteenth of September.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

**-PEN PALS-**

_July 8, 1991 _

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm sorry you had to wait so long for my reply; my aunt would not let me out of the house for a while because I was being grounded for something that I had no control over._

_I hope Australia was fun. New Orleans was cool. I did not get to see much of it because I was left in the hotel room a lot. I think my uncle was mad at me because when we were on the plane coming over I got the window seat that Dudley wanted, but he could not fit into it so I got it. _

_I don't think my aunt really likes me that much, because she did not like my mum for some reason. Did you know that I don't even know what mum and dad look like? _

_I get left at Miss Figg's house a lot because according to my uncle I don't like the places that they go to, which I think is a lie. What kid would not like going to amusement parks and things? _

_If that is what claustrophobic means then I'm not claustrophobic, my bedroom was about as small as a cupboard. So no, I am definitely not claustrophobic. _

_I've never been to a dentist, does it hurt? _

_I don't think you are a know-it-all, I think you are quite nice. That is sad; I know how it feels to be a loner. Dudley, my cousin, goes and frightens all the kids away from me so that way I cannot make friends. No one disagrees with Dudley's gang. I get okay marks, my teachers tell me that I'm not putting in my best effort on my homework and in class. _

_Don't worry about those kids, Hermione. If they are teasing you then you don't need them as friends, maybe you will go to a different school where you can make friends. _

_If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone at ALL?! _

_Oh dang, I have to go. My aunt will be wondering where I'm at. I still need to make supper and weed the garden. _

_Write when you can. _

_Your friend, _

_Harry_

**-PEN PALS-**

10 July 1991

Dear Harry,

That's all right, but why did you have to leave the house to use the computer? Doesn't your family have one? And why were you grounded if something happened that you could prevent from happening? No offense, but you seem to have a very strict aunt and uncle, though that might be, as you said, because of your aunt's dislike for your mother, but that's not fair on you. You're not your mother after all. Don't you have other relatives you can stay with? Like grandparents or someone on your father's side?

I'm sorry. It must be hard not knowing what your parents look like.

It's a shame that you didn't get to see much of New Orleans. You cousin sounds like a really horrid person.

Australia was great. We went to the Big Pineapple, Australia Zoo, and the Great Barrier Reef, just to name a few. Mum and Dad say that they would love to return one day.

Your room is as small as a cupboard? Are you exaggerating or serious? If you're serious, you must live in a pretty small house.

You've never been to a dentist? Really? Wow. No, it doesn't hurt; at least I don't think it does. If you have to get work done on your teeth, it does, but just a general clean and check-up doesn't. It's just a little uncomfortable. 

Thanks. Who knows; maybe we'll end up going to the same school one day. What school do you go to anyways?

Sure, I'll keep your secret… and it's not like I have anyone to actually tell.

Hope you got your chores done.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione

**-PEN PALS-**

_July 20, 1991 _

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hello. How are you? I'm good, I guess. I need to make this letter short I'm not supposed to be on the computer. Yes, my aunt and uncle own a computer but I'm not allowed on it because I'm what my uncle calls a "Freak". I know I'm not but it is what they call me, that or boy. _

_I don't know. It's just how it is with the Dursleys. If something odd happens, which is quite a lot, or if I get better grades then Dudley, or if I don't get the meal out on the table in time, or a million other little things I get punished for it... it is a fact of life with me. _

_No, I have no one on my dad's side of the family that I know of. I don't have a godfather or anyone like that that I'm aware of, either. The Dursleys are my only family. _

_As long as I stay out of his way Dudley is okay... but now that school is out, it is really hard. He likes to play a game called "Harry hunting" where he and his gang of friends try to find me and beat me up. Don't worry, I'm really fast and they rarely get me. Dudley is the leader because he is the biggest and stupidest of them all. Go figure, right? _

_I was not joking. I have never been to one. They sound okay, though. What kind of work would you need to get done that would hurt? _

_The house is not small at all. There is a kitchen, living room, and four bedrooms. There is my aunt and uncle's, my cousin's, my room and then the guest bedroom, which is usually used by my Aunt Marge. She is not really my aunt but I have to call her that. _

_Okay... I have been making really odd things happen. The most recent one was that I was talking to a snake at the zoo and I accidently let it out. I was punished most severely for that._

_If you don't want to write now I will understand. _

_Hopefully, your friend, _

_Harry_

_P.S. I go to the Little Winging Primary School, but this coming September I'll be going to the local high school, Stonewall High. What about you?_

**-PEN PALS-**

23 July 1991

Dear Harry

I was fine until I read your email. I'm now very worried about you. From everything you have told me it sounds as though you are getting abused. Have you told anyone? If you haven't, you really should. It is illegal to abuse children. I take it that you haven't with your comment "it is a fact of life with me". You seem so calm about it, which makes me even more worried. They haven't hit you or anything have they? Please, Harry, tell someone about it before they do something terrible to you!

As for your cousin, I'd like to give him a good slap. He sounds horrible, and your aunt and uncle shouldn't be allowing it. Yeah, that comment about him being the biggest and stupidest is just ridiculous, though it's usually the same with animals.

It now doesn't surprise me that you haven't been to a dentist, though if you ever get a chance I suggest that you do. Where do you live? If you live close by I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind giving them a check over. What kind of work would you need to get done that would hurt? Um, depends. If you get a filling or something without a numbing needle then it would be quite painful. Though, this one time, this boy bit my dad because he found a hole in his teeth that was hurting the kid. My dad needed ten stitches.

Really? That's fascinating! You can talk to snakes?! Or are just pulling my leg? Anyway, how did you let it out?

I went to Brickhill Lower School and I'll be going to a very good boarding school in Scotland – at least I think that's where it is - in September.

I guess you've got my answer about writing. Harry, you are my friend and something small like that wouldn't stop me from writing to you.

Love from Hermione

P.S. I hope I didn't upset you in my first and second paragraphs.

**-PEN PALS-**

_Aug 6, 1991 _

_Dear Hermione, _

_You made me laugh with the story about the kid biting you dad, I'm glad your dad was okay. _

_I don't know if I can talk to snakes or not, but before I let it out it told me that it never seen Brazil! Then Dudley's friend Peris found out what it was doing, shaking his head no or yes to my questions, and pushed me out of the way. I fell on the floor and I was so mad that I kinda sorta um... made the glass disappear. Then the snake said "Thanksssss amigo" as it went off. _

_Well... umm. I don't really know how to answer your question about abuse. It does not seem as bad as it sounds really... my uncle just kinda um well... okay I am abused. Yes, I have told the teachers at school when I was younger but no one listened to me, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon explained it saying that I was a kid that needed to have extreme punishment and whatnot so the case was dropped. You remember the first or second letter I sent you about my room being as small as a cupboard? Well I told you that I was exaggerating... I was not, my room was the cupboard until two weeks ago when I got Dudley's 2nd bedroom. _

_No, Petunia and Vernon do not hit me. Thank god for small favours right? Dudley does when he can get me, though. I don't want to talk about this anymore. _

_Really, you'll be going to a boarding school in Scotland? So will I, well, I will be going to a boarding school. I don't know exactly where it is. I got the letter on my birthday. Wouldn't it be cool if we were going to the same school, though I think it would be highly unlikely?_

_Oh, I have to tell you this story._

_So a few Sundays ago, in July, I got a letter, a paper letter, and all it said was: _

_Mr H Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 privet drive_

_Little whinging_

_Surrey_

_There was no stamp or anything. I was so shocked at getting a letter that I did not open it in the hall like I should have but brought it to the breakfast table to read it. Well, of course, Dudley found it and took it away from me then Vermin, sorry Vernon, took it. Both he and Petunia started freaking out about it, and then he burned it. Well, this keeps up for almost a week. Letters are coming for me… about a hundred a day or so until Vernon finally packs the car and we start to run away from them. We went all over the country. We finally stopped at this island in the middle of the ocean and on my birthday this guy comes and tells me that I have been accepted into this boarding school. So I only have to stay until the first of September. _

_I live in Little Whinging but I guess you already knew that from the address that I gave you in my little "running away from the letters" story. Where about in England do you live? _

_Oh, I need to go. The library will be closing in a half hour and I need to get home. _

_Write when you can. _

_Your friend_

_Harry_

* * *

**Written:** 19 March 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** N/A


	2. Meeting

**CHAPTER TWO: MEETING**

Hermione never did reply to Harry's last letter, which upset the young wizard. He thought that Hermione would be his first true friend, but it appeared that he was wrong, even though it was fun while it lasted. He had enjoyed being able to talk to someone his own age, other than his cousin, but most of all, he was glad that he had been given the chance to have someone _listen_ to him and care about how he felt.

He had been most upset about Hermione's betrayal and would broad on it for many hours, though he kept telling himself that he should have expected it. Anyway, all thoughts of Hermione's betrayal left his mind when he met Ronald "Ron" Weasley. True, it had been awkward at first, seeing as the red-head seemed embarrassed or uneasy to be around the famous Boy-Who-Lived, but once Harry had opened up to him, they were soon chatting like old friends. It was then that Harry decided that the boy across from him would probably be his first true friend, but he wouldn't make the same mistake as he did with Hermione by telling him that he was abused at home.

It was definitely a nice feeling sitting there with Ron while they ate their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies that he had purchased off the trolley cart.

'This may seem like a stupid question, but these aren't real frogs, are they?' Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

'No,' said Ron, 'but see what the card is inside. I'm missing Agrippa.'

Harry looked at him blankly.

Noticing this look, Ron elaborated on what he meant.

'Chocolate Frogs have cards of famous witches and wizards, inside them to collect. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy.'

'So are wizards, like Merlin, actually real people?' asked Harry as he opened his Chocolate Frog.

Ron nodded his head.

'My older brother, Bill, told me that some witches and wizards are that famous that they are even well-known in the Muggle world.'

Harry merely nodded his understanding before looking down to see which card he had received. He had gotten an Albus Dumbledore. With nothing better to do, and wanting to know more about Dumbledore, Harry casually flipped the card over to read the description on the back while Ron tried to see if he could find Agrippa.

With the excitement of the Chocolate Frog cards wearing off a bit, Harry decided to try a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Ron was quick to warn him that when they said every flavour, they meant, every flavour.

As the two new friends happily ate their sweets and as woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills went flying by, there was a knock on the door of their compartment and a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth appeared, just as Ron was about to show Harry some magic.

'Has anyone seen a toad?' she asked them, looking around. 'Boy named Neville has lost one.'

'No, sorry,' replied Harry, 'but if we do see one, we'll let you know.'

'Thanks,' she turned to leave but her eyes fell upon Ron's wand in hand. 'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it.'

She sat down across from Harry. Ron looked stunned, but he nevertheless cleared his throat and showed both her and Harry.

'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow,' he said.

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. His rat, Scabbers, upon which he was performing on, stayed grey and fast asleep.

'Are you sure that's a real spell?' the girl inquired.

'My brother gave it to me,' Ron muttered, turning slightly red.

'Oh, well I've tried a few simple spells and they've all worked for me.'

'Really?' Harry looked impressed, while Ron just looked moody.

'Of course, I'll show you. Pass me your glasses.'

Harry hesitantly did as she asked and handed her his glasses held together with sticky tape.

'_Oculus Reparo_!' she said, tapping the tip of her wand to the broken area.

Harry watched in amazement as the sticky tape disappeared and his glasses were mended. They had been broken when Dudley last punched him in the face.

'Thanks,' Harry said, smiling at her as him put his glasses back on.

She smiled back, but her smile disappeared when she saw Harry's scar.

'Harry?' she whispered. 'Harry Potter.'

Harry nodded, looking at her uncertainly.

'It's so good to meet you in person! It's me, Hermione Granger!'

'Hermione?' Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Who would have thought that his pen pal would turn out to be a witch and going to the same school as him.

'Why didn't you ever reply to my last letter?' Harry asked eventually.

'I bet you're mad at me,' Hermione said quietly. 'I would be too, but I just didn't know how to, and I didn't know if I should have told my parent's what you told me. I also didn't reply because I knew that I would probably end up upsetting you by nagging you to tell somebody when you said just to drop it. Have you told anyone else?'

'No, you are the only person, who knows,' Harry replied.

'I know that you probably don't see me as a friend any more, but please consider tell someone here,' Hermione begged. 'No one should live through what you have to.'

'I'll think about it,' Harry replied, though he had no intention of telling anyone. He was just going to sit back and allow everything to sort itself out.

'How did you know it was me?' Harry asked suddenly. 'We never sent photos of ourselves to each other.'

'I got a few extra books, for background reading, and in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_, it spoke of a boy named Harry Potter with a lightning scar from his in counter with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I figured that Harry Potter wasn't a common name and I remembered everything you said in your letters… so I basically put two and two together.'

Harry looked shocked and slightly overwhelmed by the fact that he was in books.

Hermione turned to Ron.

'I'm sorry, I'm Hermione,' she said, 'and you are?'

'Ron Weasley,' Ron replied through a mouthful of chocolate.

'Pleasure,' said a slightly disgusted Hermione. 'I should go and help Neville find his toad. You two should get dressed into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon. Hopefully I'll see you around, Harry?'

'I guess so,' Harry replied with a smile.

She smiled back before leaving.

'What was that all about?' Ron asked the moment she was gone.

'Ah, it's nothing. We were pen pals for a few months, is all,' Harry said, before sticking a lolly in his mouth.

Maybe Hermione was his first true friend after all.

**-PEN PALS-**

As the years went by, it could see that Hermione was indeed his first true friend. As stayed with him no matter what. She helped him with simple things, such as his homework, to the more dangerous tasks, like rescuing the Philosopher's Stone. She even stayed with him when it would have been easier to turn her back on him like Ron did in the Goblet of Fire. It was even through her friendship and encouragement that Harry eventually went to McGonagall and told her everything about his life at the Dursleys. This resulted in them receiving a hefty fine and Harry going off to live with one of his father's best friends, Remus Lupin, however, he had to stay over at Hermione's or Ron's whenever it was a full moon seeing as he was a werewolf.

It was for all these reasons that Harry never regretted becoming pen pals with Hermione and opening up to her like he did.

* * *

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS SHORT STORY!**

* * *

**Written:** 23 October 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** N/A

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


End file.
